


Flowers From Hell (Art)

by PanyLuna



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Babysitting, Crowley's Plants (Good Omens), Family Bonding, Fluff, Love, M/M, Sentient Plants, Showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27161345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PanyLuna/pseuds/PanyLuna
Summary: Fanart for "Flowers From Hell" by Entanglednow.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 23
Kudos: 182





	Flowers From Hell (Art)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [entanglednow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Flowers From Hell](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23380195) by [entanglednow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow). 



> *Edit: If you haven't read the fic (I highly recommend that you do), the very smiley Crowley is actually a sentient plant that Crowley gave life to using his own blood, which is why he looks like him!

**Author's Note:**

> I love "Flowers From Hell", it's such a cute fic, I couldn't resist drawing the Ineffable Husbands and their plant son! I tried to recreate some of the outfits he wears in the fic, I hope I got Ivy's looks right ♡


End file.
